Problem: Last week, Ashley and Jessica decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Ishaan to time them with a stopwatch. Ashley sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 32.59 seconds. When it was Jessica's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 28.08 seconds. How much faster was Jessica than Ashley in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Jessica was than Ashley, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Ashley's time - Jessica's time = difference in times. ${3}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ Jessica was 4.51 seconds faster than Ashley.